It is usually necessary for chip manufacturers to be able to track chips manufactured by them. Whereas this is typically easily possible in the case of memory modules since there is a memory for storing an identification, mechanisms which enable tracking and can be implemented with a small amount of effort (for example with a low chip area requirement and circuit complexity) are desirable for logic modules.